Aprender a amar
by Paradise4ever
Summary: Todas lo admiraban, le querían... Pero el estaba atraído por alguien especial que no le correspondía. Al fin y al cabo, es solo un mujeriego... ¿no? ¡Sonamy! Lean y disfruten :3
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: Hola de nuevo a todos! Aquí os traigo otra historia ^^**

**Sonic: Y eso que tienes otras por empezar ¬¬****

**Yo: Ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes ¬,¬ Pero que puedo decir se me vino a la mente esto **

**Sonic: Ya veremos…**

**Yo: Bueno, espero vuestra opinión XD**

* * *

_Con ella me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo; me costó mil siglos enamorarla y sacrificarme por ella, pero aquí estamos, en la cama después de una noche apasionante. Ella está profundamente dormida, con sus brazos alrededor de los míos y su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Una sensación de paz interior increíble._

_Seguramente os estaréis preguntando… ¿Quién diablos soy yo? Pues mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, es conquista mujeres, el mujeriego más conocido en todo Mobius, el roba corazones… Pero aquí estoy, enamorado de una verdadera mujer por primera vez en mi vida. Y a "verdadera" me refiero a verdadera de verdad. _

_Ella es una eriza rosa de ojos verdes cautivadores. Es hermosa, preciosa, lista, embaucadora y con mucho carácter. El nombre de este ángel es Amy Rose. Como lo dice su nombre, la rosa más bonita de todas._

_Me siento estúpido pensando todo esto, pero realmente me he enamorado; y si os dijera por todo lo que pasé para robar su corazón… *suspiro* es una larga historia…_

(_Mobius, hace cinco meses_)

* * *

-Hey Sonic chaval ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-¡Muy buena la fiesta de ayer!

-Mirad ¡Es Sonic! ¡Creo que me voy a desmayar!

-¡Qué guapo que es!

-¡Sonic! ¡Cásate conmigo!

Sonic, él erizo más popular de la ciudad. Era amigo de todos, y las chicas estaban hasta sus huesos de amor. El erizo azul iba caminando por la calle con una sonrisa en su cara, como siempre, escuchando como la gente lo admiraba.

Paso al lado de un grupo de chicas y este les dedico una de sus "sonrisas" famosas y un simple guiño. Estas, como de costumbre, gritaron su nombre y se desmayaron; mientras Sonic siguió caminando feliz.

Todo le iba de maravilla. No tenía enemigos, ni retos y nadie se le resistía.

Excepto por alguien…

-¡Amy, Amy, Amy!-grito una murciélago.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-contesto sin hacer mucho caso a los gritos de su amiga, siguiendo leyendo su libro.

-¡Es Sonic! ¡Míralo! Es perfecto, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ese culito…-chilló medio embobada mirando al trasero del erizo. La eriza suspiró frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú tienes novio ¿recuerdas?

La murciélago, de nombre Rouge, despertó de su fantasía y volvió a la realidad desanimada.

-Si ¡Pero esta todo bueno!

-Será mejor que Knuckles no se entere de que llevas un enamoramiento de ese cretino-rió Amy.

-¿Quién no?-preguntó obviando.

Amy solo dejó de leer y la miró desafiante.

-Ah… claro, tú…-se calló un momento y prosiguió-Joder tía, no entiendo porque ni siquiera te atrae ¡Es todo un bombón!-volvió a chillar.

-¡Es un mujeriego que se tira a la chica que quiere cuando quiere y a la mínima que se cansa de ti te deja abandonada!

-En serio, no sé por qué piensas tan mal de los chicos-Rouge cogió su espejo y se empezó a arreglar con maquillaje.

La eriza hizo caso omiso y susurró-Tú no lo entiendes… todos los hombres son iguales…

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto embobada su amiga mientras guardaba su espejo.

-No… nada…

* * *

**Nyaaa aquí acabo mi primer capítulo ^^**

**Siento si es muy corto, pero es solo la introducción.**

**Dejen Reviews! :3**

**Saludos: P4E 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo :D Sigo viva no os preocupéis XD**

**Después de mil años, vuelvo con este siguiente capítulo.**

**Advertencia:**** Puede haber lenguaje adulto.**

**Sonic ****NO**** me pertenece, es propiedad de ****SEGA**** (excepto Nerea, que es mía e,e)**

* * *

_Ese mismo dia por la noche…_

Amy estaba en su camerino arreglándose. Ella trabaja como camarera y bailarina en un club bastante conocido en la ciudad. Había empezado hace ya dos semanas este trabajo gracias a Rouge. Esta noche le tocaba actuar junto con otras tres bailarinas mucho más expertas, puesto que algunas ya llevaban aquí desde hace 2 años.

Tocaron a la puerta-¡Vamos Amy, en cinco minutos salimos!-grito una voz femenina.

-Sí ya voy-dijo la eriza retocándose por última vez.

Cuando empezó este trabajo se sentía bastante vergonzosa, ya que en este club era mayoritariamente para hombres que venían a relajarse y a disfrutar de ver a las chicas bailar, algunas incluso eran prostitutas. Amy se había estado incorporando a este nuevo oficio, claro está, ella era muy cuidadosa cuando a las bailarinas les tocaba bajar del escenario, tenía miedo de cualquier pervertido que pudiese haber.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta-¿A qué esperas Amy?-sonó la misma voz de antes pero un poco más irritada.

-¡Fiona déjala, ahora saldrá!-sonó otra voz.

Amy salió por fin del camerino y se encontró a las otras tres bailarinas-Lo siento chicas… ¿vamos?-dijo tímidamente.

-Si-dijo una eriza morada, al parecer, la más pacífica de las otras dos.

Una era Fiona, y digamos que la relación que llevaba con Amy no era del todo buena; siempre está con sus comentarios sarcásticos y desagradables hacia la eriza rosa, una de las pocas cosas que sabía Amy de ella es que ha estado con este trabajo solamente 3 meses y ya parecía una experta en el baile. Otra era Sally, tampoco es que se lleve muy bien con ella pero había conseguido tener amigables conversaciones con ella alguna vez; Amy sabía bastantes cosas de Sally, cosas de su vida amorosa, que por lo cual había tenido muchas rupturas, que había estado en este club durante 1 año y que no era virgen, eso fue una de las cosas más personales que sabía acerca de ella. Y por ultimo estaba Nerea, ella es lo más cercano que tenía como amiga en este club; aunque se lleven muy bien, Amy no sabía muchas cosas acerca de la eriza lila, según ella, no le gusta decir nada sobre su vida personal, pero una de las cosas que más le sorprendía a Amy, era que la encontraba muy reservada pero que a la hora de actuar por las noches era el éxito del lugar, iba sin ninguna vergüenza al bajar del escenario en medio del baile.

* * *

El club estaba lleno como de costumbre, un hombre bastante joven apareció en el escenario intentando guardar silencio en el local y comenzó a presentar a las chicas-Señores, hoy con nosotros tendremos a… Amy… Fiona… Nerea… y Sally-todos los hombres en la sala estallaron en silbidos. Entonces la música empezó a sonar.

-Hey Sonic, no estoy muy seguro de esto-dijo un zorro joven a su amigo.

-Venga Tails, no me digas que no tienes curiosidad de estar en el club más famoso de esta aburrida ciudad.

-Pero me siento algo incomodo, aquí hay gente bastante intimidante-dijo nervioso Tails mirando a los alrededores. Y tenía razón, la mayoría de hombres que venían al club, eran o bien criminales, ladrones, fumadores, borrachos y bandas pandilleras.

-No te preocupes amigo, si pasa algo estoy yo para solucionarlo todo-dijo sonriente-¿Por qué no nos acercamos a donde está la música? Dicen que actúan mujeres bastante atractivas-Sonic comenzó a caminar hacia la multitud de gente.

-¡S-Sonic! ¡Espérame!-Tails lo siguió.

-Mira Tails, una silla libre-quita la silla y se la ofrece a su amigo-Siéntate, pareces nervioso-Tails miró hacia atrás de Sonic y vio a un perro con pinta aterradora amenazando a Sonic por detrás-¿Qué te pasa amigo?-lo único que pudo hacer Tails fue señalarle a sus espaldas. Sonic se giró-¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?

-¡Apártate de mi silla enano!-gruño el perro.

-¿Tu silla? ¡Pero si estaba vacía!

-¡He dicho que fuera!-el perro intentó golpear a Sonic, pero este lo esquivo.

-Dios mío, qué carácter… Bueno Tails, tendremos que estar de pie…

-Sí pero mejor vayámonos un poco más lejos de aquí…

-¡Otra copa más!-gritó un erizo verde.

-¿Otra? Pero si ya es la cuarta-dijo su compañero sorprendido.

-¡He dicho que quiero otra! Y yo siempre consigo lo que quiero-el erizo, llamado Scourge, tomó otra copa de vodka más.

-Como tú quieras… pero luego yo no seré quien te ayude a ir a casa.

* * *

Una ola de silbidos y cumplidos empezaron a sonar por el local a medida que las cuatro chicas bajaban del escenario.

-¡Preciosas!

-¡Por aquí nena!

-¿Te apetece venir conmigo esta noche?

Y muchos más comentarios de este tipo.

Amy se sentía algo avergonzada cada vez que le tocaba bajar y pasearse por toda la sala, la que más disfrutaba de los cumplidos era Fiona, una reina del drama.

Sonic a lo lejos oyó como los hombres se volvían más alocados y decidió a ver qué pasa.

-¿A dónde vas ahora?-corrió a su lado Tails.

-Tengo curiosidad de ver que pasa ahí delante-Sonic intentó asomarse entre la multitud y vio a las cuatro chicas y puso una sonrisa-¡Mira Tails!

Tails voló con sus dos colas y al ver a las chicas se sonrojó. A pesar de tener los 19 años, no estaba muy acostumbrado a los afectos ni físicos de las mujeres.

-¿Crees que son putas?-preguntó de repente Sonic sonriendo sin dejar de mirar al espectáculo.

-¿Q-que? N-no s-sé…-estaba rojo.

-Jajaja hay que ver que niño estás hecho-reía Sonic. Entones se fijo en la chica que estaba más cerca de su localización. Era la eriza rosa. Él la siguió con la mirada todos los movimientos que hacía. Por un segundo se paró a mirar a sus bonitos ojos esmeraldas, se quedó embobado. Para distraerse un rato decidió ver cómo eran las otras chicas. Vio a la zorra, Fiona, como se exhibía delante de una gran multitud de hombres totalmente excitados por su baile sensual. Luego vio a la ardilla, Sally, que estaba sobre el regazo de un gato; debía admitir que esa ardilla tenía un buen cuerpo y bonitas curvas. Después se fijo en la eriza lila, Nerea, que había empezado a cantar y se dirigía seductoramente hacia un erizo verde. Al parecer la eriza lo miraba de una forma conocida, sonriente y provocativa ganándose comentarios como "_¿No te gustaría venir conmigo esta noche?, Ven aquí conmigo preciosa, etc…"_

Cuando acabaron la eriza susurró algo a la oreja del erizo y le guiño el ojo, dejándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Scourge ¿estás bien?-preguntó Miles.

-Perfectamente-contesto medio aturdido el erizo cuando se bajo la eriza.

Las cuatro chicas empezaron a irse seguidas por un montón de silbidos y aplausos.

-¿Sonic? Vayámonos ya por favor-insistió Tails.

-No me digas que no te ha gustado.

-E-eso n-no importa, vámonos en serio-el zorro ya harto cogió de la muñeca a su amigo y se lo llevó de el club.

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos volver otra noche-le guiño Sonic con una sonrisa.

-P-pues no cuentes conmigo-se defendió Tails nervioso.

* * *

**Me salió largo yay :D Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan intenso como este capítulo e.e**

**Dejen Reviews y hasta la próxima! :D**

**Saludos: P4E :3**


End file.
